An electronic trading system generally includes a trading device in communication with an electronic exchange. The electronic exchange transmits market data to the trading device. Market data includes, for example, price data, market depth data, last traded quantity data, and/or any data related to a market for a tradeable object. In some electronic trading systems, the trading device sends trade orders to the electronic exchange. In another example, a server device, on behalf of the trading device, sends the trade orders to the electronic exchange. Upon receiving a trade order, the electronic exchange enters the trade order into an exchange order book and attempts to match quantity of the trade order with quantity of one or more contra-side trade orders.
In addition to trading single items, a user may trade more than one item according to a trading strategy. One common trading strategy is a spread and trading according to a trading strategy may also be referred to as spread trading. Spread trading may attempt to capitalize on changes or movements in the relationships between the items in the trading strategy, for example.
Certain embodiments will be better understood when read in conjunction with the provided drawings, which illustrate examples. It should be understood, however, that the embodiments are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached drawings.